custom_pacific_rimfandomcom-20200216-history
Leather Tactical Suit
Property of Sentinel Defense Corps, Read at your own risk! Female Scouts of the Sentinel Defense Corps wore Leather Tactical Suits throught conflicts of SDC's Forces against the Atlas Defense Front. History As more Women enlisted in the infantry unit, Michael Nexus gave women an alternative role instead of being a rifleman soaked in blood while fighting to rely on swift and stealthy tactics instead,with a new gear; this was approved by Nick Bale. Instead of donning lightweight,durable armor strapped with exoskeletons,they were fitted with a tight premium Leather Tactical Suit offered extreme mobility and had decent overall protection with elegant feautures. Specifications *Manafacturer:Sentinel Defense Corps *Weight: 0.0260 Pounds *Material: Leather, with Carbon Fibre as the inside layer. *Size:Variable, needs to be fitted by the wearer. Description Leather Tactical Suits are designed for tactical missions,instead of figthing on harsh varying environments, they were utilized by Female Scouts on espionage like infiltrating and gather information crucial for the operation's success. While Female Scouts are so rare in the battlefield, we already caught a glimpse of its physical appearance. It is different from traditional leather suits,check the info below. Nighthawk Variant The standard variant is the Nighthawk variant, as seen worn by Leah Palmer. It incorporates Leather as the outer material;Dustproof, Waterproof and Fireproof. the inner layer was dominated by an SDC Manafactured Carbon Fibre that was abnormally durable compared to a military grade Kevlar that allows to reduce the impact of the bullet far greater than Kevlar in attempting to halt the pentration of the precious flesh inside. But it was also incorporates the ability to regulate the wearer's temperature, to maintain comfort in the Suit and reduce the frequencies of complaints that they say it is too hot inside the suit. It was zipped at the front from the lower neck to the crotch., the metallic zipper was actually made out of Chromed Nexusium. It has a unique hexagonal pattern for camouflage in the night and stay hidden from Thermal Rangefinders. Despite the Carbon Fibre inner layer material inside,it was easy to strip off than a regular Catsuit but was not strong enough to fully minimize the penetration power of SDC Grade Ammunition. Battlesuit Variant This premium variant was experimental, and was used by Yassi Scott in her mission in Africa. It incorporates Leather as the outside,with the black portions being made out of Carbon Fibre,same material in the inside layer that has a role simliar to Kevlar. It was Dustproof,Waterproof and Fire Proof. It was skintight,so the wearer will not wear anything underneath, but it regulates the temperature of the wearer,so lessen the complaints about it being too hot inside. It zipped at the front,so it was also easy to remove; the zipper was made out of Polymer and Stainless Steel. It also had miscellaneous metallic circular ports behind, probably integrated on it because it was fitted with a cable behind when Yassi Scott was undergoing experiments. MK2 Psylocke This recent variant was intoruced possibly late 2010s, seen when it was worn by Leah Palmer when she received her own. Basically, the former Nighthawk Suit is worn alongside integrated Lightweight Nexusium Armor platings that vastly improved protection against various ammunitions and harsh environments that was almost as durable as the SDC Recon Gear that regular male soldiers worn as Armor. It also incorporates SDC CF (Carbon Fibre) as the inner layer of the armor platings, which was 20 TIMES stronger than a single AR500 Kevlar Plate. Category:User:AceTabk67 Category:Sentinel Defense Corps Category:Equipment